Where's Clint
by BreezeWinter
Summary: What happens when Clint is missing and how does his team react? One shot


**Just a one shot that I have been thinking of so finally decided to write.  
Sadly I do not own the Avengers**

"Has anyone seen Clint?" asked Natasha as she silently walked into the large room where Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve were watching the new large expensive television, the old one had to be replaced after a game of Mario Cart between Thor and Steve, it had not ended well, but not as badly as attempting to teach Thor how to use a toaster.  
Steve looked up from his newspaper, Tony had given him .a tablet to read the newspaper off but he had protested stating it was because he was stuck in his old fashioned ways, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked, "Has something happened?"  
"Nothing's happened, it's just we were going to spar, he's never intentionally late, and I haven't seen him in a few hours" Natasha was wearing a blank expression on her face, if she was worried she did not show it.  
"Why don't you just ask Jarvis?" Tony asked with an exaggerated sigh, he had built an AI for a reason, "Jarvis?"  
"Sir, Agent Barton is located within the tower, however he gave me orders explicitly refusing to give me permission to inform you that he is located in the air vents"

Everyone sprang into life in search of their missing most likely stuck archer. Tony resorted to using some high tec scanner that only he and Bruce could understand how it worked, he had made it far more complex than he needed to and it kept going wrong, but it was only a prototype he had insisted on multiple occasions. Steve and Bruce simply walked around, taping on air vents. Thor shouted to hoping to get a response. Natasha was the only one who went into the vents to search and she was the one who ended up finding Clint. After about 5 minutes she turned around a corner and came face to face with an obviously irritated and very stuck Clint.

"How did you know where I was? It was Jarvis wasn't it, Jarvis you traitor" Clint yelled at the AI.  
Natasha rolled her eyes at his complaining, "Clint calm down, and you're stuck aren't you?" Natasha didn't even wait for a response before she continued talking "I've told the others were we are"  
"Why, so they can laugh at me?" asked Clint who was pouting like a child.  
"Partly" Tony's voice sounded from below "Thor, would you like the pleasure?"  
Clint heard movement below, he couldn't work out what was going on, until the floor underneath him dropped and Clint swiftly followed, he twisted in a hope of landing on his feet, but he was quickly caught by Steve, but the impact on his damaged shoulder made him wince.  
"Steve, PUT ME DOWN!" Clint shouted.  
Steve quickly obliged and let go of Clint  
"So, birdbrain how exactly did you get stuck?" asked the smug billionaire.  
"I was not stuck" Clint protested  
"So you simply decided to spend a few hours siting in an air vent, deliberately?"  
"Shut it, Stark" Warned Natasha  
Bruce smartly decided to cut into the conversation before an argument started "Clint, what's wrong with your shoulder?"  
"Bruce, it's fine so just drop it"  
"If it is fine, then move it"  
Clint slowly moved his arm forward an inch, while gritting his teeth, but he could not hide the pain that shot up his arm.  
"Stop" exclaimed Bruce, his normally calm tone was replaced be an irritated one, "you will injure yourself more, now let me see" Clint knew it would not be wise to anger Bruce so he let him examine his shoulder, "it appears that you have dislocated your shoulder and damaged a tendon, you should have got Jarvis to tell us sooner, your shoulder will be harder to relocate now"

After putting Clint's shoulder back in the right place, Bruce forced Clint to wear a sling which he was eyeing disapprovingly.  
"No climbing around, or doing any training until I say that it has healed, got it?"  
"Fine" Clint Grumbled

2 hours later…

"Where's Clint?" asked Bruce, the alarm on the avenger's faces suddenly became clear.

Clint walked through the door and was greeted by a sight that made him wonder whether there had been a party without him, all the air duct covers lay strewn across the floor and there were various holes in the walls, most of which were hammer shaped.  
"did you guys have a party without me?" he asked, remembering the last time Stark had attempted to get Steve drunk.  
At almost exactly the same time Thor, Steve, Bruce and Natasha popped out of different hiding places including the celling and the walls.  
"Clint, we thought you were stuck again, and Jarvis was covering for you, Tony threated to turn him into a toaster" yelled Natasha  
"Where is Tony?" asked Clint  
"I'm over" a large crash interrupted Tony, that sounded like an air vent falling to the floor "here" he replied weakly.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
